


Pellebaphobia

by diamondjewels



Series: The Mortal Phobias [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Confused!Magnus, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pellebaphobia, Pellebaphobic!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondjewels/pseuds/diamondjewels
Summary: Pellebaphobia: the fear of umbrellas





	Pellebaphobia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments series.

Magnus was standing by the window sipping a drink, waiting for Alec to get back from the Institute. It was pouring rain outside and flashes of lightning followed by the loud thunder claps happened every few minutes. Magnus was surprised that the city still had electricity in this weather (his loft was powered by magic, so he didn't have to worry about that).

Alec had called a few minutes ago to say that he was leaving for the loft when the first drops of rain had started to fall. Worried that his Shadowhunter would catch a cold (no matter how much said Shadowhunter denied that it would happen), the Warlock magically sent an umbrella into Alec's hands.

Now, he was searching for a spot of neon green through the heavy downpour which would indicate that the umbrella and the one holding it had arrived. However, after waiting for 15 minutes with still no sign of the moving spot of color, Magnus started to get worried. Alec should have been here by now. He frowned when he heard the lock click open followed by the sound of the door creaking open and the steps of wet boots on Magnus' expensive rug.

The Warlock turned  around and his frown deepened when he saw a dripping wet Alec removing his gear, "Alexander, dear, why are you soaking wet? What happened to the umbrella that I sent you?"

"Hi, Magnus." Alec greeted his boyfriend before looking down and biting his lips. "Um... I'm sorry about ruining your rug."

Magnus only shook his head as he moved toward his boyfriend. Only Alec would worry about the rug when he was soaked to the bone. "That doesn't matter," he replied, "Now answer my question: what happened?"

'"I got caught in the rain."

Magnus just raised and eyebrow, "I can see that. I mean: what happened to the umbrella that I sent you?"

"Uh... I lost it?" came the unsure reply.

"I sent it straight into your hand. You couldn't have lost it."

"The winds were very strong," Alec offered as an explanation, "It flew away."

"And you have a strength rune which I am sure increases your strength enough to hold on to it." Magnus refuted, unamused. "Now stop lying and tell me the truth."

The Shadowhunter seemed to have an inner debate with himself before sighing. "I threw it away," he whispered.

"Why?" Magnus asked incredulously. Why would anyone throw away an umbrella in this weather?

Alec mumbled something under his breath, looking like he wanted to be anywhere but there at the moment.

"What was that, darling?"

"I said: it's because...." he started but trailed off into mumbling again.

"Please speak louder, honey." Magnus said, starting to get frustrated.

"It's because I'm pellebaphobic." Alec replied in a whisper, face quickly turning into the color of a tomato due to embarrassment.

The other gaped like a fish, staring disbelievingly at him, "You're what?!"

"Pellebaphobic." Again in a whisper.

Magnus stared for a few more seconds before chuckling softly. "I get it. This is a joke, right? Good one. I almost believed you."

Alec bit his lip, taking a sudden interest in his old, worn-out shoes. "Maybe I should go." he said while turning to grab the doorknob.

"No!" Magnus shouted and reached out to stop his boyfriend from leaving. "I'm sorry. I only thought that you were joking because I didn't think that a brave Shadowhunter such as yourself would be afraid of anything. Please forgive me?" He asked with a pout and puppy-eyes.

The Shadowhunter stayed silent for a while before nodding slightly. The smile on Magnus' face made him glad that he did.

"So you're afraid of umbrellas?" he asked again just to make sure and got another nod in confirmation. "Why?"

"When we were younger, Jace and Izzy would always sneak outside, and  I would always go with them to make sure that they stayed out of trouble. Well, it was raining when they snuck outside one day. I gabbed the nearest umbrella so that they wouldn't be soaked by the rain. When I went to open it, I accidently hit another switch which released the handle where a hidden blade was. I was so shocked that I dropped it, and it stabbed me in the shoulder, Luckily, my parents were at Idris, so we didn't get punished but I was in the infirmary for a week." Alec explained with a slight blush.

Magnus bit his lips, trying not to laugh, "that's why you're afraid of umbrellas?"

The other responded with a pout, "you're laughing at me."

"No-no I'm not." he responded but couldn't stop a chuckle from escaping.

Alec raised an unimpressed eyebrow with a deadpan expression.

The Warlock sighed. "Okay, fine. But you gotta admit that it was at least a little funny."

His boyfriend's expression didn't change at all. "Glad to see that my fears amuses you. I'll make sure to keep that in mind next time you need a laugh."

"I'm sorry," he apologized again. Alec sighed, and Magnus knew that he was forgiven. He kissed him in thanks. "Now let's get you out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold."

"Shadowhunters don't get sick," Alec snorted, "Besides, you just want to see me naked."

An over-dramatic gasp could be heard, "You really think so lowly of me, don't you? Can I not be worried about my boyfriend's health without any ulterior motives?"

"No."

Another gasp. "You wound me, Alexander."

Alec just stared at Magnus with an unimpressed expression. It had become a very common expression for him when he was dealing with his over-dramatic boyfriend. That and eye rolls.

"Fine. You caught me." Magnus pouted. "But can you blame me?"

And what else could Alec do to wipe that smirk off the Warlock's face other than to kiss him? The fact that it also hid his flaming face from view was just a bonus.

.....

Alec did end up getting sick, and Magnus spent the whole day taking care of him, not that either of them were complaining. They both got quite a few cuddles.

He wasn't surprised when the next time it rained, Magnus created a magical barrier around him to keep him dry.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't find the official name for this fear. Pellebaphobia is just the first one that I found, so I decided to use it because I didn't want to use all of the names. If anyone knows the official name for this, please let me know.
> 
> Also, if anyone has any phobias that they want me to write about or any other prompts, feel free to leave it in the comments.


End file.
